The Best Day
by megustathemustache
Summary: Sid laughed this time, a great bellow with all of his teeth showing. Andy frowned and rolled his eyes. The after-laugh chuckles still plaguing him, Sid pulled Andy down to the bed roughly and buried his face in his stomach.


Hello-Mustache here! This is my first time writing anything..._M rated _so please don't take it too seriously! I had fun writing it and the only other thing that matters to me is if anyone else enjoys it as well! Constructive criticism is always appreciated~

I do not own anything from Toy Story nor am I making a profit from this!

Andy's chestnut hair fell around his face in gentle waves. It was growing long, curled around his ear and brushing his neck. The sun shone through the window, birds chirped, and the neighborhood was waking up. He was sitting up in bed, the navy sheets wrapped around his waist and tangled with his legs. He stretched his arms up above his head and heard a small popping noise from his back. Sighing, he leaned back onto the mattress on his hands, staring through the window where a blue jay fed its young. It was peaceful.

The room was quiet, though still smelling of pot and old laundry, and put him at ease. The quiet breaths coming from the bed beside him calmed him. Sid's room was a wreck, as was the rest of his small apartment, and his wooden floor's were littered with dirty laundry and cd cases. His orange work vest hung from the bed post. Various band posters, mostly metal, hung on the walls. A small exception to this was Andy's poster, hanging right above Sid's bed. Buzz Lightyear. Andy noticed a small cowboy sketched in red on the corner of it. He contemplated this, never before noticing it, until a very warm hand snaked its way up his back.

Andy straightened, alert and mildly surprised. Sid's thumb rubbed his shoulder, working away a small knot he hadn't known was there, before dragging his fingertips down and along his spine. Andy groaned and slumped his shoulders. Sid's hands on him felt amazing and soothed his nerves. He felt the bed shift before both of Sid's arms came to be wrapped around his waist, fists holding the opposite arms to grasp him tightly. Andy felt Sid's lips on his back where he was lining a small trail of kisses and nips with his teeth.

"Good morning."

Sid's baritone, smooth voice travelled through Andy's heart straight into his lower belly, where he felt a deep ache. He mumbled a reply quietly and shifted in his seat.

"Awfully quiet Andy. Cat got your tongue?"

Andy felt Sid's smirk against the skin on his back and shivered. What a sinful man he was. Everything about Sid set Andy on fire. His handsome face, tan from being outside for work, and his sinewy arms corded with muscles. His powerful back and hands. And his voice could compare to silken chocolate: smooth and articulate. Dangerous.

"It's still early.."

Andy yawned, rubbing at his face with both of his hands. He felt Sid sit up, his clothed chest pressing into his back, and leaned into him. Sid smelled like pot and musk and all thing's good that Andy related with him. Sid bent his head and buried his face under Andy's ear, licking the outershell hotly. Andy heard a breathy groan escape his lips and tilted his head to the side to grant more access to Sid's greedy mouth. His stomach muscles contracted underneath Sid's palms, which were pressed there firmly as his thumbs and fingertips worked circles into it, and he felt the scratchy material of Sid's shirt rub up more firmly against his back.

Sid worked his mouth down Andy's exposed throat from behind, his facial hair tickling him. He circled his tongue in the dip of Andy's collar bone and used his teeth to visciously bite into his skin. He felt Andy startle against him and tightened his grip around the smaller boy, listening to his useless cries elicited from between his pretty lips. Sid sucked on his neck hard with the intent to leave a mark. Pulling back he examined his work, coffee eyes trained on the pretty blue bruise that now marred Andy's pale complexion.

Panting lightly, Andy turned his head to scowl at Sid, his blue eyes staring right into Sid's coffee one's. Passive aggressive he puffed his cheeks out.

"That hurt Sid-"

Sid grunted and brought a hand up to Andy's chin, tracing his finger tip over Andy's bottom lip.

"Open."

His simple command caught Andy off guard and he could do little but to comply. He parted his lips slightly and Sid traced his fingertip over his lip and into his mouth. His finger tasted like metal mixed with pot.

"Suck it."

Andy blinked and swirled his tongue along Sid's finger, sucking it gently. He ran his teeth over it. Sid stared at Andy. His gaze was predatory and nothing but serious. Andy's gaze darkened and he was beginning to feel the effects of Sid's presence. His lids felt heavy. He was not tired rather rendered completely useless and limp, sheltered by the taller boy's torso. Andy nibbled Sid's fingertip before it was pulled out from between his parted lips.

Sid kissed his shoulder, never breaking eye contact before sliding his wet finger down Andy's chest.

"I like that you're still naked."

Andy shuddered involuntarily, feeling the cool trail of saliva left on his chest from Sid's finger.

"W-well I..was tired. "

Sid chuckled and his eyes danced with mischief, the serious frown disappearing. His teeth showed, Andy noticed, and that meant that he was genuinely amused. Andy observed Sid's face, raking his eyes over his boyfriend's strong jaw and dark eyes. His goatee, which usually tickled when they kissed, further emphasized his attractive features. Though Andy was sure Sid was un-doubtedly handsome whether clean shaven or not.

Compared to Andy, who was short and skinny with ghost-like skin, Sid was god-like. He could possibly be a model. Though that thought was quickly dismissed from Andy's mind. A model Sid may look like, but a model Sid was not. It wasn't for him; too chic and glamerous. Andy was brought about from his musing's by another dark chuckle. His eyes focused on Sid's expression.

"Earth to nerd boy. Like what you see?"

Andy's face heated and he lowered his gaze submissively. Humbled by the fact that Sid had caught him staring, he shifted and played with his fingers.

"It's allowed."

Sid laughed this time, a great bellow with all of his teeth showing. Andy frowned and rolled his eyes. The after-laugh chuckles still plaguing him, Sid pulled Andy down to the bed roughly and buried his face in his stomach. Blowing into it, he gave him a great big raspberry and held his hips with both of his hands to keep him in place. Andy squirmed and whined, but his eyes were alight with joy and a small grin turned his lips up. Sid looked up from Andy's abdomen, chin resting just below his belly button.

"What were you thinking about?"

Andy inwardly squirmed and averted his gaze, still grinning complacently. He brought his hands to rest on top of Sid's head, burying his fingers in the silken oak locks.

"You."

Sid smirked and ran his thumbs over Andy's hip bones mindlessly.

"Oh yeah? What about me?"

Andy swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, enjoying Sid's hands, before opening them up again in alarm when he felt a soft breeze near his pelvis. Sid was blowing against his trail, eyes trained on it. Andy squirmed.

"You know. Mostly ab-bout how uhm, handsome you are."

Sid didn't grin or smirk, but his eyes showed his arrogance for him. He continued to blow on Andy's happy trail, bringing a finger up from his hip to trace it. Andy sucked in a sharp breath, heaving his chest up and blowing it out slowly. His hands gripped Sid's hair and he felt the familiar fire in his lower abdomen ignite.

"Anything else?"

Sid let the tip of his tongue trace up the happy trail gently. Andy twitched underneath him.

"N-no-!"

Andy squeeked as he felt Sid run his fingers along his inner-thigh. Sid flattened his palm against his skinny leg, the rough callouses catching on his skin, and began rubbing his fingers against Andy's leg. He dragged his body further down the bed so that he was faced with Andy's erection directly. He averted his gaze back up to Andy's eyes, which were watching him. Glazed over, half-lidded, and darkened by desire Andy's azure gaze was killing him.

"Are you sure?"

Andy's body convulsed against his will, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Sid's eyes were so dark, the pupils bleeding into the irises, and his gaze so intense. Andy knew that Sid was fierce in bed and the thought alone had the fire in his stomach ablaze and his chest heaving.

"Maybe not.."

Sid grunted, watching him for a few more seconds before bringing his gaze back down to his erection. Sid licked his teeth.

"S-sid.."

Andy sat up, resting on his elbows.

"Perhaps we should w-"

Sid ducked his head and took Andy in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip. Andy sucked in a massive amount of air and threw his head back, rasping. His knees flew up on either side of Sid's head unconciously and Sid forced them back down with his hands, pinning them to the bed without ever looking up or stopping his ministrations. Andy whined and fell back onto the bed, turning his head to the side. His eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Sid glanced up, leering, and he lifted his lip and growled like an animal. His teeth showed and Andy turned his gaze back down to his boyfriend. Sid could drown in the desire showing in Andy's azure gaze, and never leaving his eyes, ducked his head farther and took Andy completely in his mouth.

Andy moaned loudly before resting his arm over his mouth, muffling the noises and effectively blocking Sid's view of his gaze. Sid growled again and scraped his teeth along Andy's shaft, swirling his tongue around it before pulling back and sitting up on his knees. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground with the rest of his discarded clothing. He wore nothing else but the tattoo adorning his right hip and his nip piercing, which glinted in the sunlight.

Sid let himself fall over Andy, arms on either side of the chestnut's head. He dipped his head low and kissed Andy's chin, making his way down to his jaw. Andy sighed, lifting a hand to caress the older boy's shoulder. He could feel the muscle flexing underneath his palm and closed his eyes.

"Sid."

Sid grunted and nipped at Andy's skin. Pulling back he looked to Andy's face, staring at him, and spit into his right hand. Andy licked his lips and watched in genuine fascination as Sid scooted himself back down, sitting on his knees, and gripped Andy's dick firmly. He ran the pad of his thumb underneath Andy's shaft and over his tip, pumping him roughly. Andy groaned as his back arched gracefully off of the dark sheets. Sid took his hand away to spit on it again, and Andy whined in protest.

He grinned and circled Andy's entrence before sliding in two fingers. Andy hissed, fisting the sheets tightly, and shuddered harshly. Scissoring his fingers, Sid found immense pleasure in the noises Andy was producing. Small, breathy moans carrying his name, tiny whimpers and gutteral groans. He breathed in through his nose in satisfaction and added one more finger, curling them all inward. Andy mewled and looked up at him wantonly.

"What baby-what do you want me to do to you?"

Sid chuckled as Andy whined. Licking his lips, Andy breathed out his name and rolled his hips around his fingers before thrashing his head wildy to the side. He heaved heavy breaths and gasped.

"Feel good?"

Andy choked out a "Yes!" and opened his eyes, dazed as they were.

"Want me to do that again?"

Andy nodded his head vigourosly and clenched his jaw, his hands twisted in the sheets. Sid growled and worked his fingers back over Andy's prostate, to which Andy released another heady cry and panted heavily, his back arched tensely over the sheets. Sid continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Andy, hitting his prostate and making him insane. It was so immense-_pleasurable and unrelenting. _

"S-sid I'm going to cum!"

Sid clenched his teeth and pulled his hand away abruptly, making Andy whine in protest loudly. Spitting in his hand for the third time that night, Sid slicked his own erection before sliding himself inside of Andy. He groaned loudly and deeply, feeling Andy tighten around him. Andy wrapped a leg around his torso, pulling him in deep.

"Christ Davis!"

Shifting his weight, Sid looked to Andy for confirmation. Recieving a quick nod of the head, he pulled back and thrust back in, groaning at Andy's tight heat. But Andy was impatient and needed him to go faster. Bucking his hips, he frowned deeply and pulled Sid down to kiss him fiercely by the back of his neck. Sid bit onto Andy's bottom lip harshly and thrust himself in further. Andy's muffled moans against him made him smirk, and he created a rythem inside Andy that made the smaller boy want to cry.

Slow and hard Sid pounded into him. Andy growled in impatience and forced Sid back to look at him. Rasping he swallowed, his dry throat making it hard for him to communicate.

"Faster."

His quiet demand had Sid smirking and he complied to his boyfriend's wishes. Pulling himself out he rammed back into Andy with the force of a bulldozer, again and again, hitting Andy's prostate and making the small male squirm and whine and beg. The force of which Sid was pounding into him had Andy reeling, blinding light flashing across his eyes and leaving him breathless.

"God you're so fucking beautiful!"

Sid's statement was reinforced with a viscious growl and a strong thrust. Andy cried out, clutching onto Sid, and coming into his hand where Sid's thumb was rubbing the tip of his penis. Sid continued to thrust into Andy until he tensed, arching his back and spilling himself inside of the frail boy. He choked out a curse and heaved, pulling himself out and flopping heavily on the bed beside Andy.

Andy panted, evening out his irregular breathing, and reached his hand out for Sid's. Lacing his fingers with the other's he squeezed it and ran circles over his skin with his thumb. Today would be a good day. He would be with Sid until seven, which meant that they had twelve whole hours to themselves. He sighed and shifted, hanging half of his body off of the bed and reached for Sid's discarded shirt. Taking his hand back from Sid, he slid the black article over his head and flopped back. He turned his head to look at Sid, who was smacking a pack of smokes against his palm. Andy chuckled. It was such a _Sid _thing to do.

They had a week left together before Andy had to go back to college. And Sid still had work at the dump, meaning their time would be sporadic. But he wouldn't let that put a damper on his day. Today was their day. Sid had taken it off special. Andy yawned, rolling over to his side where Sid was smoking. He watched the lazy pattern of the smoke leave the stick, and blinked heavily as Sid adjusted himself and turned the tv on, flipping to Woody's Roundup. Throwing the remote to the end of the bed, Sid wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulders.

Yes. Today would be good.


End file.
